


Rebirth and Immortaility

by LuniGenius



Series: Wyn x Kenny [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuniGenius/pseuds/LuniGenius
Summary: Wyn found a book in South Park elementary's library: 'Rebirth and Immortality'. Will this lead to the secert of Kenny's strange habit of dying and coming back?I don't own South Park or any of the characters.





	Rebirth and Immortaility

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. I'm going out on a huge limb and throwing it out there. So please be gentle. Also for some reason while I was writing this I kept switching between third and second person so you may run into some yous and yours.

Standing in the halls of South Park Elementary school Wyn rummaged through her locker. “I really should clean this thing out one of these days.” She grumbled under her breathe.  
“I’m kind of surprised. Wyn, the nerdiest nerd next to Jew here, is a complete slob.” Wyn groaned and turned her head to see one of her groups of friends, the voice undeniably coming from worst person at this school.  
“Shut up fatass. For your information studies shows that mess directly connects with intelligence.” Kyle glared at the fat boy and they devovled into their usual bickering.  
“What are you looking for anyway?” Stan looked into her messy locker.  
“My homework. I couldn’t find it anywhere in my backpack and I knew I did it yesterday. So either I lost it or its in this black hole somewhere.” She replied deciding now was as good as ever to clean the locker out while she pulled the nearest trashcan over.  
“Where’s Kenny?” She was always worried about the orange clad boy. She seemed to be the only one who remembered that he died constantly so she tried to keep him in her sites as much as possible.  
Stan shrugged leaning his back against the lockers. “Not sure, he wasn’t at the bus stop this morning.”  
“Maybe he’s sick.” Kyle finally had enough of arguing with Cartman.  
Wyn pinched the bridge of her nose in stress. First she loses her homework and then she has to worry about Kenny all day?  
She was finally getting down to the bottom of the mess of her locker and yet she still couldn’t find her homework.  
But a savior in blue come up to her.  
“Hey Wyn.” Wyn turned her attention to Craig and he was holding none other than her homework.  
She beamed and quickly snatched the paper and his fingers morphed into a flipping you off. “You left it in my textbook you borrowed yesterday.”  
“Oh Craig, you really are my savior this time!” Him giving her the bird not even phasing the girl. She gave the boy a hug, something only she could do since they grew up together, as the bell rang.

 

Wyn sighed as she stared at the empty seat at her friends table. Kenny still hadn’t shown up.  
“Why do you worry about Kenny so much?” Cartman harshly stated. He may have been rude but he was the only person that seemed to actually she how much you actually cared about the blonde boy.  
Her heart fluttered in embarrassment and she quickly stuffed food in her mouth to avoid having to answer him.  
“Cartman leave her alone dude.” Kyle chimed. Good ole Kyle, always there to protect anyone from Cartman.  
Wyn swallowed, “ Yeah Cartman.” She pushed the peas on her plate worriedly.  
“AGH!” Tweek shouted making everyone jump because the tension in the air had turned thick.

Deciding she didn’t want to sit there any longer and just play with her food Wyn had excused herself and promptly headed toward the library as she always did at lunch.  
The librarian gave her a warm smile in greeting and Wyn waved. Being stressed as she was Wyn went to the most secluded part of the library, the ‘spiritual’ section of the library. No one ever went back into the tiny corner except for the Goth or Vampire kids on occasion. With all the weird stuff that happens in South Park the adults thought it appropriate to have an occult section but they couldn’t call it that.  
As she sat and tried to focus on her homework and not the absent boy, her eyes scanned the books and they settled on a book titled ‘Rebirth and Immortality.’ She very quickly dropped what she was doing and pulled the book out of the shelf. Cracking the stiff book open she read and read until the school bell rang.  
Quickly shaking herself out of her reading trance and running up to the librarian, checking out the old looking book.

Hopping out of the bus to feel the satisfying crunch of snow under her boots, waving good bye to the bus driver. He happened to be friends with your Dad so he let her on with little problem.  
Cartman whined about how you seemed to get away with everything.  
“Why are you coming with us anyway?” Kyle asked walking beside her.  
A blush graced her face as Cartman scoffed obviously knowing why. He grumbled some about Kyle suppose to be the smart one.  
“She’s probably going to go check on Kenny.” Wyn paled as she watched Craig walk past with not a care in the world.  
“Craig, you traitor!” She yelled at the boys back and he just replied with flipping her off, not even looking behind him. A smile actually graces his normally emotionless face as he walked on.  
“So do you like Kenny or something?” Stan asked as if it wasn’t that big of surprise.  
“No shit guys!” Cartman laughed at her expense as her face became feverish again.  
“No! I’m just worried is all. I need to get his homework to him. Mr. Garrison asked me too.” She was trying her best not to stutter as the boys teased her mercilessly. 

She was still calming herself from the from the teasing her friends were giving her. Her heart pounded in her chest and her mind kept flashing images of Kenny’s bright blue eyes smiling at her.  
“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Wyn screamed trying to blow out her the butterflies from her stomach.  
She stop at edge of the bad side of town, Kenny’s house in view. Her heart began to pound for a different reason. What if this time he’s not there? What if she imagined him coming back every time? She was one to daydream and she knew it. Maybe she was so in love with him that she had gone completely bonkers at his death.  
Her face heated up again. Love? Absolutely not. No way did she love him or even have a crush on him. Boys had cooties and were gross.  
Determined now, Wyn practically stomps over to Kenny’s door and right as her fist was about to pound on the door it stopped short and lightly rapped upon it.  
She waited and waited. Maybe they didn’t hear her knock or maybe no one was home. Just as she was about to knock on the door again it swung away from her fist.  
Kenny stood there without his parka on. His unruly blonde hair sticking up every which way. His eyes went wide as it dawned on him that it was Wyn until he calmed and gave her an almost flirty smirk even for a 10 year old boy. “Hey Wynnie. What’s up?”  
You cleared your throat and offered a manila envelope with his homework. “You don’t look sick. Did you ditch again?” A pout formed on your lips and his heart fluttered a little.  
Scratching absently at his chest, trying to subconsciously get rid of the feeling, he shook his head before taking the envelope. “No, you’d kick my ass. Karen is really sick and my parents and older brother wouldn’t stay to watch her.”  
Concern flashed across her face, she knew how much Karen meant to Kenny. “Oh no, is there there anything I can do to help?”  
He looked at the envelope thoughtfully before getting a mischievous smile. “You could do my homework for me.”  
Wyn groaned “Come on Kenny! I can’t do that!”  
“Come one Wynnie! I’m so tired. Please? Just this once?” He gave you pleading eyes he knew that would get her to cave in.  
She stomped into the house with her cheeks puffed out in frustration. Why did he do this to her?  
Kenny smiled and closed the door then lead her to his practically empty bedroom.  
Wyn had been here before but she had only been in the back when they were playing console wars but that they only ever stayed in Kenny’s backyard.  
She notices a sleeping form with Kenny’s orange parka over it laying on a mattress on the floor. Karen was sound asleep but she obviously has a fever. Her forehead was scrunched up in discomfort and her cheeks were red.  
Kenny knelt down next to her and pulled an old rag out of a bowl of water and ice cubes; wringing it out he gently folded it, dabbed her face then set on her forehead.  
Wyn watched his gently movements with a loving warmth in her eyes. She quickly shook herself and sat up against the wall and pulled out her own homework.  
Kenny quietly joined her, “So how was school today?” Wyn quickly looked over at Karen and the boy beside her chuckled. “Don’t worry she sleeps like the dead.” Wyn’s face blanched at his pun of a joke. He had no idea she knew that he kept dying. She noticed the book she had checked out today.  
She then looked at him with a serious look in her eye making his normally nonchalant face dropped. Before she could think twice words started flooding from her mouth. “Kenny, this is going to sound insane but please listen to me before you say anything. I’m not even sure myself maybe I’m dreaming it. I don’t know.” Doubts started flooding her mind and fogging her confidence.  
Kenny turned and gripped her shoulders, “Calm down Wyn. What is it?” His voice stern yet filled with concern. It might have been slightly deeper.  
Wyn sighed heavily and closed her eyes before she let herself blurt it out, “ Kenny, do you keep dying and coming back?”  
The silence lasted for forever for Wyn. Long enough for her to hesitantly opening and pecking through one eye. Kenny sat staring at her, his mouth open like he was trying to say something but nothing would come out, and tears started to spill out of his eyes. Kenny had been tortured all his life by all the different ways to die. It was hard for him to cry. But the relief he felt grip his heart at her question hurt more than anything he could possibly imagine but he was happy. Kenny pulled her toward himself and just buried his face in her blonde hair and neck sobbing.  
This was not the answer she expected but she hesitantly and gently wrapped her arms around the boy as he shuttered from his sobs.

A lot of time passed as Kenny sobbed into Wyn’s shoulder before he had stopped.  
“I’m sorry.” Was all he could really think of to say. He had never cried like that in his life.  
He had offered her a dry shirt but she turned it down just had worry in her eyes.  
He sat back down and looked at his hands, just moving them around any which way nervously.  
He finally cleared his throat, “I don’t even know why it happens. I’ve waited for what seems like forever for someone to remember me dying.” Was all that he managed before his voice cracked and threatening to drown himself in tears again.  
“I remember every time. Since I’ve met you. I thought that maybe I had just gone crazy. Maybe you really weren’t here. So every time I saw you again and people saw you too I figured it was all just a bad dream.” She grabbed the book out of her back pack. “ I found this book in the library today.”  
She handed over to the boy and her looked at it with interest sparking in his eyes. A seriousness coming over him again. “Where’d you find this?”  
“In the mythical place called the library.” She smiled at him trying to bring back that smirk she loved. There is that word again: Love. She didn’t love him, dammit! But a blush still made it to her cheeks as the smirk came back. “But I was thinking, maybe we could research why this happens to you.”  
His heart pounds and he looks at her with such an intense face she has to look away from him. “You’d do that for me?”  
“Well you’ll need to help and try not to die as much. But yeah.” She gave him a very gently smile as she turned to him again.  
He leaned toward her and as he got closer they both began to blush but as soon as she could feel her breathe on her lips he quickly changed course and kissed her forehead gently. “Thank you.” He whispered it so gently like if he said it too loudly everything that had happened the last few hours would shatter like a dream.  
“Ken-Kenny?” Karen’s soft voice called, shocking both of them out of the moment. He got up and joined her by her side.  
“What is it Karen? Do you need something?”  
“I-I’m hungry.” She cooed gently as a concerned look crossed Kenny’s face. What food did he have to give her? He wasn’t even sure how he was going to eat dinner tonight. Wyn noticed his face scrunch up in deep concerning thought so she quickly dug into her backpack for her uneaten lunch.  
She handed him a thermos of soup and an uneaten sandwich. He looked at the food and then back up at you. Something shone in his eyes then. Like he was looking up at an angel sent down from God himself. First she remembers him dying then she offers to figure out what’s wrong with him. And now she was helping to feed him and the only other person that has ever mattered to him. He knew at that moment that he loved her.

The sun was going down meaning Wyn had to go home before her Mom flipped and Kenny’s parents came home from the bar. Karen seemed to be doing better now and Wyn had gotten most of her and Kenny’s homework done.  
Kenny led her to the door, stepping out with her for a moment and cracking the door.  
Kenny gives Wyn a soft smile, “ Hey, thanks for today. I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life. Finally having someone remember means more than you know. Plus you helped me with Karen, I appreciate it.”  
Wyn give him a beaming smile and his breathe caught in his throat. “Anytime McCormick. But hey, I’ve read a little bit of that book it mentions Cthulhu in the first chapter so I was think we could talk to the Goth kids this weekend or something?”  
Kenny nodded. “Sounds like good.”  
She quickly turned and ran towards home while waving at him over her shoulder as he goes. As as she was out of sight Kenny’s Dad’s peeling baby puke green pick up came into view and the dreamy like smile fades from his face as he walked back into the house.

Once Wyn got home she tried to as quietly as possible creep up to her room. She managed to close her bedroom quietly without alerting her Mom. She opened her bedroom window and grabbed the stick she kept by her window and starting poking the window across from hers.  
She smiled as she heard the guinea pig start squealing in excitement. Craig appeared in his window and leaned over to open it.

Squee, Squee, Squee

“I was wondering when you’d get home.” Craig’s monotone voice reached her across the way. “I was wondering if you and Kenny were hooking up or something.”  
“You guys tease me way too much. Going to give me a heart attack one of these days.” Wyn chuckled as he flipped her off in an act of affection. “Hey, Do you know where the Goths hang out during the weekend?”  
He shrugged the replied, “Ask Stan. He would probably know. Remember when he went Goth that one time Wendy broke up with him.”  
“Yeah!”  
“Wyn! You haven’t done any of your chores today!” Wyn’s mother’s angry voice rang through the house and Wyn winced.  
“I got to go. Mom is going to kill me.” Wyn shut her window quickly and ran out of her room.  
Craig looked after her with a slight worried glint in his eye. Why did she want to see the Goths all of a sudden? But then again why did he care? He was going to stay out of it because he didn’t want to get involved with anything: He liked it nice and boring.

Wyn had found out from Stan that the Goths hung out behind the school even on the weekends. For people that abhor the conformists they sure did sit close to the places that were the most conformist.  
She met Kenny at Tweak’s coffee shop so they could buy some coffee. Kenny brought cigarettes he stole from his parents. They needed something to sacrifice to the Goths to get information from them.  
Kenny smiled behind his orange parka when he saw Wyn sitting in the coffee shop. She turned from her conversation with her twitchy blonde friend as she heard the bell chime at the door.  
“Hey Kenny.”  
“AGH! Can I-I Get you something man?!” Tweek yelled trying to restrain himself.  
“I’m here for Wyn.” Kenny said though his voice was pretty muffled by the hood of his bright orange parka.  
She gave him that breathe catching smile again and held up the coffee in a cup holder. “I didn’t know if you liked anything so I got us some hot cocoa.” She motioned to the cups on the counter.  
He promptly thanked her and took the cup, taking off his hood to sip on the chocolately nectar and hummed in delight.  
Wyn bid Tweek good bye and a see you later to Craig who was entering to see his best friend, Kenny following close behind.

They found their way towards the school. The last place they wanted to be on a weekend. Sneaking their way behind the school and trying to avoid the Gingers patrolling the school was frustrating but they made it without being caught.  
Glaring at the both of them were four eyeliner circled eyes.  
“What do you conformists want?” the Goth with the curly hair and cane,who seemed to be their leader, blew smoke at their direction making Wyn cough a little. Kenny getting a little defensive. Wyn took a deep breath and placed the coffee and Kenny set down the carton of cigarettes and they stepped back. The three older Goths stayed in place but the more addictive small one hesitantly stepped forward and grabbed the offering.  
The leader Goth took his share and looked at the two before sipping the coffee. “You have 5 minutes. What do you want?”  
“We were curious about Cthulhu.” Wyn stated simply making the female and Goth boy with red roots choke on their coffee.  
The small goth boy’s glare seemed to intensify, making Kenny step a little in front of Wyn.  
“What do you want with our Dark Lord?” the small one growled.  
“We came across a book in the library called ‘Rebirth and Immortality’. “ Wyn continued. She wasn't phased a bit. Growing up with Craig made her immune to rage; he was terrifying when he got angry.  
The red rooted goth flipped his fridge from his eyes, “So do you want to like turn into one of those faggy vampires? “  
“Yeah, why don't you go ask them. “ the girl spat. Kenny’s fists started to clench. So help him God if they kept attacking Wyn he was going to throttle them.  
Wyn stepped forward, making the blonde boys eyes go wide, and she sat down right next to the leader Goth. It shocked all of them.  
“Why would I go to those douchnozzle vampire kids? They're lame.” Wyn slouched a little like the goths were.  
“Totally.” The smaller goth boy nodded.  
The leader Goth snorted in what seemed to be a laugh.  
“You're not as much of a conformist as I thought. I'm Michael, that's Pete, Firkle, and Henrietta.” They all blew out smoke as their names were mentioned like some Goth roll call except Firkle.  
Wyn just nodded trying to hide the smile she wanted to show due to her triumph. Kenny's face set in a concerned scowl as he took her side on the steps.

Wyn and Kenny had returned to Wyn’s house after learning that there use to be a cult of Cthulhu in town.  
Kenny was on Wyn's bed staring at the ceiling while Wyn was searching the internet for any information on the cult. She wasn't having much luck. She sighed. “Do you think Kyle would have better luck?”  
“Probably but what do we tell them? Hey, we're looking to this cult about a God of insanity we heard from the Goth kids. Could you help us dig up information so we can find it?”  
Wyn shut her computer off and turned to her swerval chair around. “You're probably right. So what do we do?”  
Kenny turned his head to look at her, a serious look on his face. “ We figure it out ourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on possibly doing a Mysterion section in the middle just as a fun thing before I do the second half. Hope you enjoyed.  
>  Edit: I started the Mysterion one but it took on a life of it's own so here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12990504/chapters/29701569


End file.
